


PodfIDIC Seed Stories

by gracicah



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Welcome to Night Vale, due South
Genre: Community: podfIDIC, F/F, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: A collection of stories created using PodfIDIC seed prompts. Written and recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the challenge "Audio Garden." Each chapter is a different prompt.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC





	1. Seed 2: Gina/Rosa, Brooklyn 99

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome repods on anything I've done, but ESPECIALLY on these seeds. Partly because this was recorded on a Voice Day Of Dubious Quality, but mostly because I would love to hear other people's interpretations.
> 
> If you are interested in learning more about PodfIDIC, there is more information about it [here.](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/faq.html) There is also an AO3 collection of other PodfIDIC works [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/podfIDIC)

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IO3dbDubUSVtIYYWbPNUOregdtfhKPxW/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/podfidic-seed-b-99-rosa-gina)

Rosa rounded the corner and saw Gina coming from the other direction.

“I really didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Why not?”

“Because you told Captain Holt you were vomiting blood and glitter. He said you described it to him in such minute detail that he couldn't imagine how you could possibly be making it up.”

"Oh, yeah, it was disgusting. I just wanted my cupcakes to have some more pizzazz, you know?” She kept pace with Rosa, asking superfluously, “Want some company?"

"Only if you promise not to throw up on me.”

They kept walking and saw a member of Gina's dance troupe hurrying down the sidewalk. Gina waved at her.

"Hiiiii, Stacey! This is Rosa, my hot ballerina friend I'm always talking about."

Stacey nodded, but she didn't stop to chat. In fact, she seemed to pick up her pace when she saw Rosa. "Sorry, I'm late to my... nephew's... bar mitzvah!" She rushed off.

Rosa rolled her eyes. “What did you tell her about me?”

“Oh, just that I know this Amazon who can take a man's head off with her grand battement and only chooses not to do so because she's on the side of good or whatever.”

"Did you have to lie?"

"Was I lying?" 

Rosa smiled. Then she executed a flawless fouetté that caught Gina directly in the shin.

“No,” she said, “I guess you weren't.”


	2. Seed 1: Fraser and Victoria, due South

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WpCNibMsMQnyRXTal5yC1EpZ7Cg5OCtr/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/podfidic-seed-ds-fraser-victoria)

Fraser accepted the cup of tea and warily took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might be interested to know what's in it."

Fraser froze. Victoria laughed: a cruel, sharp sound.

“It's not poisoned. I wouldn't do that to you.”

Fraser looked ready to refute that statement, but she held a finger to his lips, a look of warning on her face.

"Careful. You, I wouldn't.”

"Mmm."

They looked at each other.

"It tastes a bit like chocolate." 

"Yes." Victoria smirked. "I thought it was apt, considering the circumstances. Your partner likes it in his coffee, doesn't he?"

Fraser felt his heart drop to his stomach. “What have you done to him?”


	3. Seed 1: Carlos/Cecil, Welcome to Night Vale

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LstEHaPDA90dl9LNRjpTina52boevgxr/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/podfidic-seed-wtnv-cecil-carlos)

Carlos accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice," he hedged politely.

"I thought you might like it." Cecil said with poorly disguised disappointment.

“No, I do!” Carlos hurried to reassure him, tea sloshing over the rim of the chipped Night Vale Community Radio mug.

"Careful!" Cecil reached out and wrapped his hands around Carlos', ostensibly to steady the mug. Carlos, pleasantly surprised, couldn't help but let out a small "Mmm." 

They looked at each other. Cecil squeezed Carlos' fingers gently and guided the mug just slightly closer to his lips before letting go. “Give it one more chance?”

Carlos obligingly took one more sip. It wasn't so bad now that he was prepared for it. "It tastes a bit like... not like orange, but like the synthetic, chemical suggestion of something we all know we're supposed to call an orange, not because the flavors are anything alike, but because of a tacit collective agreement that this is what an orange should taste like." 

"Yes!" Cecil pointed at Carlos, a silent “you got it!” "I got rid of the tea we had before. I thought it was safer, considering the circumstances, but I know you like orange tea, so I tried to find something that was close but less likely to cause either of us to flicker out of existence."

Carlos held the mug to his heart, feeling the steam warm his chin. “I love it, Cecil,” he said softly – and he did, not because it was good tea, not because it tasted anything like tea or oranges at all; in fact, not for any of its own properties, but because he was still there to drink it, and Cecil was there to grin a shy little grin when he lifted the mug to his lips once more.


End file.
